


serving the prince

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [113]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Felicia does her best to avoid Corrin when he's in heat like this, but the clumsy maid is prone to accidents.
Relationships: Felicia/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Flora/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Commissions [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 17





	serving the prince

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Felicia and Flora!

Usually, Felicia tries to be a bit more careful around Corrin at times like these. Well, as usual as anything can be, given the circumstances. This side of Corrin isn’t exactly something the maid is very familiar with, not yet, at least. While she has cared for the prince for years and years, most of her life in fact, this has been a fairly recent development with him. His ears and eyes might have always been a bit peculiar, but Felicia never made much of that.

It wasn’t until recently, that the latent draconic powers resting within Corrin truly came to light. Ever since then, her master has been a bit different. It’s been a lot to get used to, especially when her duties as a maid were already a bit more than Felicia could generally handle. Today seemed mostly normal, so she didn’t think much of it, until she made another of her clumsy mistakes.

“Oh no!” Felicia cries out, as she stumbles, tripping over nothing. She is always so clumsy, and she hates it, but this time it has cost yet another piece of dinnerware. The tray she was carrying shatters against the floor, leaving Felicia gasping out in shock. “Uh… I’ll, I’ll clean that up!”

“It’s no problem, Felicia,” Corrin says, as kind as ever. Felicia always gets so flustered when the prince tries to cheer her up, knowing that if she allowed it he would go so far as to clean up for her. But that’s not the point of any of this, and she can’t allow that, not when this is her job!

“No, no, it’s fine! Just allow me, alright?” Felicia says. She’s so distracted by her efforts to fix her mistake, to clean up as much as she can, that she forgets what time it is. She forgets the state her master is in, likely only barely keeping himself in check. The heat he goes into now that his draconic powers have awakened are hardly something he can control, and the staff do their best to contain his urges. At times, Jakob is forced to take over much of Felicia and Flora’s duties, but things shouldn’t be quite that bad yet. Or so Felicia thought.

As she bends over, working to clean up her mess, her skirt peeks up a bit, and the added skin that reveals proves too much for Corrin. She hardly has time to register the shift in her master before he is upon her, his weight crashing into her and knocking the wind from her. Before she can react, he has her pinned against the wall, practically growling with his need for her.

“Ah! C-Corrin!?” Felicia cries out, desperate to calm him. “It’s okay, it’s just me, it’s just Felicia!” 

Her words fall on deaf ears, however. He is already too far gone for that, completely consumed by lust. These heats are far too dangerous, as little as they may know about them, and Felicia can already feel his cock straining against his clothes, and against her. She can only do so much in this situation, and she is fully aware of that.

“You’re mine,” Corrin growls, his voice different than usual. He feels so possessive, completely consumed by his need for her. All he can think of is sating that need, taking care of the burning desire that overwhelms him. It is no matter, in this state, for him to force Felicia down to her knees. Once she is down, he frees his cock, pushing the head against her face.

Felicia knows there’s no way out of this, no other option but for her to satisfy her master as best as she can. Hesitantly, she opens her mouth, allowing him to push his way into her. From that point on, all of her control is gone. Corrin is the one in charge, and he wastes no time in getting started. He can’t hold himself back, now when he’s in this state.

The only thing on his mind is dealing with this burning desire within him, and his adorable maid is the only thing he can use for that. He doesn’t want to be like this, to treat her like this, but he is not at all himself in this state. He shoves into her, fucking her face. It’s all Felicia can do to keep up as he claims her throat as his own, fucking her relentlessly. She is his to use, after all, and he plans to do all he can to deal with this growing need.

It doesn’t seem to be enough for him, however. He pumps his hips, thrusting his way down her throat as he fucks her face, tears running down her face from the sheer force of it all. He isn’t gentle, hardly giving her a chance to breathe as he uses her throat. Felicia feels so overwhelmed by all of it, thinking if she had only not dropped the tray, maybe she wouldn’t have accidentally tempted her master.

It doesn’t matter much, now, of course. It’s all out of her hands, as Corrin’s grip on her ponytail is tight, holding her in place as he fucks her face. Before long, however, his growling continues. 

“Not enough,” he grumbles, and suddenly, he pulls out. Felicia is left gasping,frantically sucking in air, trying to make up for the short gasps she could muster before. She fills her lungs, as Corrin pulls her up, tossing her to his bed. It’s a large, luxurious bed, and in any other circumstances Felicia would be blown away by how comfortable it is. Of course, she’s felt it before, making it and cleaning up for Corrin, but never like this.

Now, she has been tossed onto it, still a bit lightheaded and flustered by everything that is going on. She desperately tries to shift herself, to turn to see what is coming, but Corrin is far too fast. He is upon her in a moment, and his weight bears down on her, forcing her down against the bed. With one motion, her skirt is forced up, and Felicia can feel Corrin fumbling with her panties.

He seems to be a bit too far gone to remove them, and instead, he rips through them with ease. Felicia whimpers as she feels her body exposed to the open air, and Corrin immediately takes advantage of that. He pushes into her ass with ease, ramming his cock into her, forcing her to cry out in shock. The feeling of his cock filling her is sudden, severe, and Corrin makes no effort to go easy on her.

He continues using her just as roughly as he did with her throat, using Felicia to sate his draconic lusts as much as he can. He rams into her ass, claiming her as his own while she whimpers, and squeaks, doing her best to manage a plea for him to slow down. Each time she begins to try to speak, he rams into her once more, cutting her voice off. Eventually, she manages to get the words out.

“C-Corrin, please, be gentler!” she cries out, but he is too far gone for that. Her words do not truly reach him, not with where his mind is at now. All he can think of is the warmth of her body, the way she envelopes him and makes this burning desire fade just a little bit. It’s still not enough for him, of course, and that is why he has to keep going. He has to keep pounding into her, fucking her as hard and as fast as he can manage. She is so tight like this, so tight and completely his.   
His maid becomes his pride, a treasure to hoard, prey to his draconic tendencies. He wants to have her, make her completely his, and his body knows the best way to do that. Right now, he is simply gearing up for that, for what is to come. His body knows the purpose of this heat, the desire that floods through him, coursing through his veins, is for one purpose alone. He needs to knock her up, to plant his seed deep within her and make her his.    
Felicia is his servant, his maid, and most of all, his friend. Corrin can think of no one better to take on this burden for him, even in this half-crazed state. He is completely consumed by lust, but that desire to be with her still burns deep within him. Even now, he still feels the same companionship he has always felt with her. It is just taking on a new light now, a light that sees her serving out the only purpose he can think of right now.

She is all his, completely and totally, and he is so happy to be laying claim to her. The longer he spends pounding her ass, fucking her tight hole, the more Felicia adjusts to him. At first, she was overwhelmed by these sensations, but the more time her body has to get used to this, the more she finds that she enjoys it. Slowly, her body is coming to enjoy the feeling of Corrin slamming into her, forcing her down against the bed with each and every thrust.

It feels far better than when he was using her throat, however, so she will certainly take this over that. He doesn’t seem to want to stop, just keeps going and going, but soon her moans are joining his grunts of effort. Once Corrin hears Felicia moaning for him, finally enjoying herself, he finds it that much harder to hold back. He can’t help himself, and every bit of self control he was clinging to fades. Corrin can do nothing else, a slave to his needs, so he picks up his pace. Now, moving at this incredible pace, he finds himself reaching his limit far more quickly. But he is not the only one.

Felicia, too, is being pushed harder than she can manage to handle. She does her best to hold on, finally finding herself enjoying this, wanting to cling to that pleasure and savor it, but she can only do so much. Each and every time Corrin thrusts into her, she is pushed that much closer to the edge. In no time, she can no longer hold back from it. She tips over the edge, tipping her head back and crying out as she comes. Corrin takes that chance to lean in, kissing her neck, gently nipping at her, as he thrusts into her one last time. His seed spills into her, an intense warmth seeping into her body as he finally achieves his release.

Somehow, his body seems to understand that this was not the goal he wanted. He came, but it was not inside of Felicia’s cunt. He needs more, and his need has not faded at all. For a moment, Felicia hopes this will be the end of it. She is surprised when Corrin pulls back, grabbing hold of her and flipping her onto her back quite suddenly. She glances down, finding his cock just as hard as it was before. Now, however, she is still basking in the afterglow of her climax. She doesn’t feel as much fear as before, simply accepting her fate. She reaches up, placing her hands on Corrin’s shoulders, clinging to him as he rams into her once more.

This time, he takes her cunt, claiming his servant’s virginity for himself. She is all his, after all, so why should he not? His body offers him no choice, regardless. He needs this, needs her, and he is not capable of denying himself that, not when his desire is burning so hot within him. He feels the need to knock her up, to plant his seed within her and breed with her, and he is not going to stop. Not until he is sure Felicia is bearing his child, not until this heat of his finally fades. Felicia cries out as he enters her, still wet from her climax, making the feeling more pleasant than it would be otherwise.

Corrin slams into her, groaning from the effort, though it comes out as more of a growl in his current state. Felicia grips the sheets beneath her, lost completely in his movements, in the way he thrusts into her.

“C-Corrin,” she gasps out, hardly able to speak. That only spurs him on, making him thrust into her that much faster, that much harder. She is quickly overwhelmed by him, knowing she can’t hope to withstand this. As much as is this is not at all what she expected her day to turn into, Felicia cannot deny the thrill that surges through her body as Corrin uses her to sate his needs.

His grip on her hips is tight, fingers digging into her, and Felicia is doing her best to position herself to make this even easier for him. She knows there’s no getting away from this, she knows the only solution is to give herself over to him, and it will likely make all of this go far quicker. She knows this, and that is exactly what she does.

Her master is not himself, not right now, but she wants to help bring him back. She might not have planned on offering up her body like this, but what else can she do? When he goes into this draconic heat, Corrin is not himself. Corrin loses all the kindness she has come to love and respect, but if she can help bring him back… if she can snap him out of it, then she will.

Of course, it doesn’t really matter what she does at this point. Even if Felicia were to try and resist him, Corrin is too far gone to stop himself. He has one goal right now, one carnal focus, and that is to reach his peak within this woman, to fuck her until he comes. He has to finish deep inside of her, to unload within her and claim her womb for his child. It is the only thing on his mind, his entire focus, and he will achieve this goal no matter what.

Each and every thrust brings him closer to this goal, and he picks up his pace as he is pushed deeper into his lust. Felicia’s face twists, as she is pushed closer to her limit. She can’t help enjoying this, her body taking over for her and making the best of this. It does feel good, in ways she couldn’t have expected. Corrin is fucking her senseless, caring only for his own pleasure, but the constant thrusting into her, the way he clings to her, it is all serving to push her over the edge as well.

It doesn’t take long for her to reach her peak, to be shoved over the edge by Corrin’s relentless pounding. Felicia finds that she can hold on no longer, no matter how hard she tries to cling to the pleasure she feels. She cries out, tipping her head back, her master’s name on her lips as she comes for him. The feeling of her body tightening up on him, trembling beneath him, all serves to hasten Corrin’s climax.

He finds that he can hold back no longer, and with a groan, he slams into her one last time. He pushes in as deep as he can manage, one final, strong thrust, as he comes once more. This time, his seed spills into her cunt, filling her up with his come. Felicia’s cries continue, lost in the feeling of his warmth, knowing the risk that is inherent in this. He is trying to knock her up, and she knows that, but she couldn’t have stopped him even if she wanted to.

Corrin collapses on top of her, completely spent by his efforts, as he finally begins to snap out of it. It takes him a moment to come to terms with what he’s done, what happened, but waking up still within Felicia is enough to clue him in pretty quickly. 

“Ah… Felicia?” he asks, snapping back to sanity. He quickly wraps his arms around her, knowing exactly what happened as clarity returns to him. “I’m… I’m sorry, I went into that state again, didn’t I?”

“Y-yes, you did, but it was my fault I…” Felicia starts, but Corrin is quick to cut her off.

“Don’t say that! Nothing you did would have caused that, not really. It happens when it happens, and you shouldn’t blame yourself for that. I was… I was so rough with you, and I’m sorry,” Corrin says, nuzzling against his maid. Felicia loves this side of him, loves how hard he is trying to comfort her. If she shouldn’t blame herself, he shouldn’t blame himself either. 

She falls silent, as Corrin begins gently caressing her, touching her and comforting her as best as he can. They both are quiet for a moment, before Felicia finally speaks.

“I… I would be honored to bear your child, master,” Felicia says, looking up at the prince as he pulls back a bit. “I mean, Corrin.”

“You would?” he asks, a bit surprised. He came onto her pretty hard, forcing her into all of this, and he figured she’d be more upset by it. But here she is, taking it so well. In the end, he hugs her that much more tightly. “I’m honored to have such a wonderful maid, and friend, Felicia!”

Felicia finds that she can accept this fate fairly easily. Her fate has always been tied to Corrin’s, after all, and what is this but a stronger tie? If he really did knock her up, if he truly planted his seed within her, she would be happy to bear that child for him and serve him in yet another way. Felicia always knew she loved Corrin, but this only serves to deepen her bond with him, and she is so happy to be with him in whatever capacity she can.

~X~

It’s been about 6 months since that day with Felicia. She is, by now, showing her pregnancy quite well. Of course, given her current position, it is even more accentuated than usual. She is laying back in the bed she and Corrin now share, with him thrusting into her, doing his best to be a bit more careful with her even in his current state. Once more, his heat has taken him over, and he is doing his best to sate that need using Felicia, just as he did before.

The only problem now, however, is that even his draconic instincts can’t override the protectiveness he feels for the life growing within Felicia. That is his child, and he knows he can’t go all out on her, not if it means endangering the baby. He can’t go all out, and knowing that he can’t get her pregnant again yet also takes quite a bit of the edge off. No matter how long he fucks Felicia, it doens’t seem to be enough. She tries her best to get him more into it, to work her hips against him, to add to the thrill he feels, but nothing seems to add enough for him. Corrin has his needs, and the more Felicia tries only to fail, the more she begins to realize that. She sees the look in his eyes, the almost feral need present there. Her master practically becomes a beast in these times, and no matter how hard she tries, she is not what he needs right now.

“Do you need another mate?” she asks, eventually, after exhausting everyting she can think of. Corrin nods, answer enough for Felicia, and she begins thinking of a solution to this problem. Naturally, Flora is one of the first to come to mind. She should be nearby, though she has been eager to make her excuses, knowing Corrin’s heat could return any day now. Felicia was happy to take on the role of satisfying Corrin, but it seems she is simply not enough in her current state. With that in mind, Flora is the only one she can rely on. 

“Please, I… I need another,” Corrin growls, his voice sounding so strained, almost tortured in this state. Felicia’s heart goes out to him, to the man she loves. She can hear his pain plain as day, and she is going to do whatever she can to soothe him. She leans up, kissing him, before she tries to pull away from him. At first. Corrin’s grip on her tightens, holding her in place as he continues fucking her.

“You have to let me go, Corrin, I promise I’ll be right back,” Felicia says, doing her best to calm him. “I am going to bring you someone else, someone you can use, like you used me. Okay?”

She can see him trying to process her words. She knows he is still in there, beneath all this instinct, beneath his draconic desires. He releases her, slowly, and Felicia crawls away from him. She rises to her feet, fetching her discarded clothes and getting dressed as well as she can manage before heading out. She knows Flora should be nearby, she just has to find her. 

~X~

“Oh, there you are!” Felicia says, finally tracking down Flora. She is in the castle’s kitchen, taking inventory of their stock. “I needed your help with something!”

“I’m a little busy right now,” Flora says, dismissing her sister with a wave. Sometimes, Felicia can be so needy. 

“Please? I… I knocked something over, and I don’t want anyone else finding it before I can clean up, but I can’t manage like this… you know?” Felicia says, gesturing to her belly. She’s quite large now, after all, and Flora has to admit it would be difficult for her to bend and clean like this.

“Alright, alright,” Flora says, sighing heavily. She marks her place with her current work, following after Felicia. “So, where did this happen?”

“The prince’s room,” Felicia says, plain as day. Flora stops in her tracks, she is not going to risk what happend to Felicia. She doesn’t want to be forced down and bred by Corrin when he’s not even in his right mind.

“Isn’t he in one of his heats right now?” Flora asks, still not moving.

“He’s fine now,” Felicia lies, shaking her head. She thought Flora would probably be keeping track of that sort of thing, she always was more cautious than Felicia. But, that would be why Felicia is the one carrying his child right now, and Flora has come out unscathed. Right now, however, Felicia needs that for Corrin. He needs an empty womb, someone he can lay claim to just like he did with her. If he keeps this pace up, maybe she will be ready for him the next time he goes into heat, but she can’t do a thing for him now.

“He is? So you were enough to take care of his urges, then? I wondered if you would be, given your pregnancy,” Flora says, nodding to herself. She begins walking once more, believing her sister wouldn’t lie to her. 

“I can go in first, and make sure he’s still doing better, if you’d like!” Felicia says, and Flora is finally satisfied with these answers. She follows after her sister, eager to help her and return to the work she had been doing. If Felicia says Corrin is fine, she believes her. She wouldn’t suspect her sister of deceiving her, of wanting to soothe her love’s aching need so badly that she would lure her own sister into his lair. 

“Alright, here we are! I’ll head in first, and cry out for you when it’s safe, okay?” Felicia says, and Flora nods, standing back a bit from the door just in case. Felicia enters in, and for a moment, everything is quiet. She hears her sister murmuring in hushed tones, no doubt telling Corrin that she enlisted Flora’s help. It takes only a moment, and Felicia is crying out through the door. “You can come in, Flora, thanks again for helping me out!”

Flora opens the door, stepping inside, and begins scanning the room for the mess. She is shocked to find nothing there, and even more surprised to see Felicia laying down on the bed. Corrin is no where to be seen, and Flora takes another step inside. Then another, clearing the door.

“Felicia? Where is the mess?” Flora asks, and suddenly, she realizes something. If Corrin were doing better, he was right here. He would have cleaned up any mess Felicia made, and she wouldn’t have needed to ask her for help. This realization comes far too late, as the door slams shut behind her.

“I’m sorry, sis,” Felicia says, frowning at her sister. “I wasn’t enough for him, he needs someone he can still knock up!”

Corrin is revealed by the slamming door, his eyes redder than usual. His mouth opens, a low growl escaping him as he takes in the sight of Flora, so lovingly offered up by her twin sister. Flora feels her heart pounding, threatening to burst from her chest, as alarm bells ring in her mind.

“Felicia, how could you… Corrin, I’m sorry, please, just let me go I don’t want to… I don’t want this!” Flora says, but Corrin is far too gone for her pleas to make any difference. He lunges at her, forcing her towards the bed before spinning her around. Once he has her right where he wants her, he pushes her forward, over top of her sister. It doesn’t take him long to force her into position, and push her skirt up. There’s a rip, then, as he tears her panties free, exposing her lovely cunt.

“It’s okay, Flora, calm down!” Felicia says, as Flora looks back over her shoulder, too panicked to make any sort of move. She knows better, anyway. Felicia told her all about how Corrin is like this, how focused he becomes, and how both his strength and speed seem to increase. No matter what she does, Flora is stuck with this, all thanks to her twin sister.

“How could you do this, Felicia?” she hisses, glaring down at her sister. She lets her focus shift to her, rather than the imminent danger bearing in behind her. Corrin is still hard, even after how long it took Felicia to bring Flora here, and that time has only made him that much more desperate. He can’t hold back, and quickly sheathes himself in her cunt, thrusting into her with all the force he can muster. “Ah, please, no! Be gentle!”

“I’m sorry, Flora, I really didn’t have a choice! He just kept going, fucking me as hard as he could, and it wasn’t enough! I think he has to be breeding with someone, like he actually needs a mate, or he can’t calm down!” Felicia explains, reaching up, to touch her sister’s shoulder. “He’ll be really thankful when he comes out of this, I promise!”

“That doesn’t really help mu-” Flora starts, before one of Corrin’s thrusts silences her. She cries out, doing her best to continue where she was cut off. “Much! I don’t want to get knocked up like you did, I wanted to avoid this!”

“I know, I know that, but I couldn’t think of anything else to do! Just think of what an honor it is, this is the prince’s child you’ll be carrying, just like me!” Felicia says, pleading with her sister. Can’t she see what a wonderful situation this is? Perhaps it is simply all the time she has spent justifying her fate and coming to terms with it, but Felicia is fairly happy with all of this. Life has been easier since she’s switched over from maid to consort, and she knows Flora would be happier, too.

Soon, her arguments evaporate. She is too far gone to keep them up, with Corrin ramming into her from behind. He is fucking her like an animal, giving her no comfort, no pause, and he doesn’t seem to be anywhere near his limit yet. It’s all Flora can do to keep up, at least at first. Soon, however, the horror and fear that filled her give way to something else. The more time Corrin spends slamming into her, letting his cock slam home again and again, the more Flora gets into it.

She does her best to cling to sanity, to remind herself how much she does not want this. It is far harder to do that with Felicia beneath her, however. Her sister, egging her on, coaxing her through this. She offers advice, a friendly smile, and Flora finds her body responding to Corrin’s whether she wants it to or not.

“Yeah, just like that! Once it starts to feel good, just go along with it! The better you feel, the better he’s going to feel, and the easier this is going to be! Just let him have his way with you, once it’s over everything will feel great, I promise!” Felicia says, talking, guiding her sister. She is honestly getting kind of a kick out of this, seeing what she went through six months ago from the other side. She is doing her best to help her sister out, thinking of all the times Flora has helped her.

All Felicia can do in this situation is offer her advice and experience, but she hopes that will be enough. Flora’s voice rings out, in whimpers and moans, no longer attempting to speak. She can’t reason with Corrin, not like this, and Felicia is far too gone to be of any help to her. All Flora can do is bear this, but the fact that it feels so much better now than when Corrin started does not escape her. She is enjoying this, as much as she may not want to be, and she knows it will only be over once he has planted his seed within her.

Corrin has one goal, and if Felicia is any indicator, he is not going to let up until that goal has been reached. Felicia is, jhowever, working hard to calm her sister down. Strange as it may be, she is serving as something of a calming presence. Her face is a familiar one, there to face this treatment with her, and Flora finds herself slowly calming as time goes on. There’s really nothing else for it, her fate is as sealed as it can be now. Corrin isn’t going to stop, not until he’s had his way with her and knocked her up, so she might as well simply embrace that.

She takes a deep breath, at least, as deep as she can manage before Corrin slams into her once more, nearly tipping her forward. Flora cries out then, lost to the pleasure she is no longer trying to resist. She wanted to retain her clarity in the face of this, to keep herself sane, but so far that isn’t exactly doing her any favors. 

“That feels incredible,” she murmurs, letting her mind wander as Corrin continues thrusting into her. Felicia nods up at her, smiling.”

“It does, doesn’t it? Once he really gets going, it’s actually quite pleasant. I needed your help, Flora, but listen. It’s not that bad! This is a huge honor, and life gets way easier once you don’t have to work as much, trust me! Corrin is going to be so good to you, once he snaps out of this!” Felicia assures her, again and again. Flora has to admit, Corrin has been treating Felicia well since what happened before. She’s been holed up in his room most of the time, enjoying the prince’s company, while others pick up the slack of her being unable to work.

Flora must admit, that sort of life does sound a bit better. The more she thinks about it, the more she finds herself relaxing for the man behind her. He may be out of his mind with lust, seeking only to use her and fill her up, planting his own child within her, but Flora knows that once he has returned to his senses, Corrin will still stand by his actions. He won’t forsake her, just as he didn’t forsake Felicia.

Maybe this is the last thing she wanted. Maybe Flora wanted to avoid this, and retain her freedom, but perhaps it won’t be so bad. With that thought in mind, she tips her head back, finally reaching her climax. She can hold on no longer, no matter how hard she might try. Her voice rings out with the ecstasy of her orgasm, and as her body tenses up, tightening around Corrin’s cock, Flora know exactly what is going to happen.

It only takes a few more thrusts, once the stimulation that Flora’s climax provides pushes Corrin over the edge. He can’t withstand this, not when Flora’s body is so ready fo rhis seed, so eager. He thrusts into her one last time, clinging to her and pusshing in as deeply as he cana manage. Once hs is sheathed within her, he comes, his seed spilling into her. He fills Flora’s womb with his seed, finally able to claim another woman for his draconic desires.

He has to breed her, has to continue doing this, until he can’t any more. That is his purpose now, and it will be his purpose every time he goes into heat. But, now that he has come, now that his seed has filled Flora, clarity returns to the prince.

“H-Huh… Flora?” he asks, hardly aware of what happened while he was mad with lust. Part of him knew Felicia was bringing Flora here, and knew exactly what that would entail for his other maid, but he couldn’t have stopped this even if he had tried. He wanted it, no matter what he might have once thought, and she was such an incredibly fuck. “I’m sorry, I’ve pushed you into the same role as your sister, haven’t I?”

“You have, master, but it’s okay,” Flora answers, looking back over her shoulder at Corrin. She must admit, with how much softer his features are now, he hardly even seems like the same man that just fucked her over top of her sister.

“I helped calm her down, she’s on the same page as me now. We’re here for you, Corrin, in whatever way you need us!”

“I’m blessed to have such lovely maids,” Corrin says, reaching up to caress Flora’s back. He is gentle, slow, touching her with almost reverence. Flora can tell that these heats he goes into really take a toll on him, given how hard he tries to comfort whoever his victim was. She doesn’t mind this part of it, that is for sure. Perhaps he knocked her up, and perhaps this is the start to a longer chapter of her life. But, Flora can’t deny that in this moment here, with Corrin looking at her the way he is, slowly guiding his hand up and down the length of her back… well, she can think of worse lives than this. 

“See, Flora? I told you, he’s so nice afterwards,” Felicia says, and Flora can’t help glancing back down at her sister.

“Don’t think you’re getting off the hook so easily, you used me as bait!” Flora says, “Our master or no, Corrin is practically a beast in that state, and you offered me up to him without a second thought!”

“I didn’t have a chocie! I wasn’t enough for him, and I could tell he was hurting… he needed this so badly!” Felicia argues. “I’ll handle it next time, though, gladyl!”

“You had better,” Flora says, “I suppose if we’re taking turns like this, it won’t be so bad, hm?”

“You two don’t need to do this sort of thing for me, really. Don’t feel as if you’re obligated, there has to be another way to deal with this,” Corrin says, shaking his head.

“No offense, but is it not a bit late for that now, Corrin?” Flora asks, before smiling. “You’ve forced our hands, so we might as well follow through on that.”

Flora may tease him, but she’s accepted this fate. She and Felicia both will do what they can to sate their master in the future, even if that means bearing his children time and time again.


End file.
